


Paint the Town Red

by frostedroyaltea



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Secret Identity, Team Up, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: "We aren't a team.""We could be."
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Someone had come all the way to Queens for their help. A woman, May Parker, and her nephew, Peter. They won and Petre came by every so often after school, bringing with him cookies and succulents to decorate their office. 

Soon after Matt donnes the mask for the first time in months. While out he meets another man who smells of chemicals, blood, and alcohol. He’s sitting on a roof eating what smells like a taco. 

“Hey,” he says, when Matt drops onto the roof next to him. “You that new vigilante?”

“I am. Who are you?”

The man lets out an exaggerated gasp. “You don’t know? I’m Deadpool.”

“The merc with a mouth. I just didn’t recognize you. I thought you were in Brooklyn.”

“I come and go.” He changes position and Matt can hear metal ring out when it’ clangs together. 

Matt regards him. “You have a target here or something?”

“Nah. I just came for the food.” He lifts the taco thing to emphasize. 

“Stay out of Hell’s Kitchen,” is all MAtt says before he’s leaping off the rooftop and following the sound of a cry.

Peter hasn’t come by the office for months. They asked him to stay away while they were dealing with Union Allied and Fisk but that was over and dealt with and now? They haven’t heard nor seen him. 

They call May and she tells him he’s sick. The phone is handed to Peter and he tells them that he’ll be by as soon as possible. “Oh,” Peter says just as Foggy is about to hang up, “I think one of my friends might come by. She was looking for a judge and she likes what you guys are doing.”

“What friend?” Matt asks.

“Her names Michelle, MJ. I gotta go now,” and he hangs up.

“Guess he’s fine then,” Foggy says and Matt nods. 

“Who was that?” Karen asks. 

“Peter,” Matt says. “He’s been sick. He says he’ll come by when he’s better.”  
“Good,” Karen says. Then, “There’s someone who wants to see you guys. He asked for Matt specifically. Says his name is Wade Wilson.”

“I’ll right,” Matt says. “Thanks.”

Wade doesn’t know Matt is Daredevil. Both he and Foggy intend on keeping it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Peter puts on his mask it’s to find his uncle’s killer. Daredevil stops him and convinces him to leave him for the police. If he’s rough dumping him on the station’s doorstep Daredevil doesn’t mention it. 

Something about him is familiar Peter realizes. They’re sitting on a rooftop across the street from the station. The police working there quickly realize someone is outside. The man is arrested and taken in. 

Peter looks at Daredevil closer. He’s sure he recognizes him from somewhere. Before he can piece it together he hears gravel crunching under foot, sees a flash of red, and Daredevil is gone. 

And then Tony Stark shows up at his house. The whole thing is making him uneasy. When Tony Stark mentions he’s Spider-Man - and there is no denying it, Peter knows he knows - he calls Foggy and Matt, making sure to put the phone on speaker. They’ve defended Daredevil before, saying that he’s trying to good albeit a bit… illegally. And at this point, Peter is sure Matt is Daredevil. The way Daredevil talks during their meetups and the way Matt talks so passionately about the law and that Marshall guy is too similar. Either way, Peter knows he can trust them.

“So,” Peter says once the two have answered, “What was it that you were saying Mr. Stark?”

Stark clears his throat and cats an anxious look at the phone. “I have an offer, Steve Rogers has gone rogue and he roped half the Avengers into believing him.”

“And you were going to do what, exactly?” Foggy asks.

“Well, I was going to have the kid here help me bring him down.”

“You were planning on having a minor go with you to a foreign country to fight half a dozen super-powered individuals? Does his aunt know about this?”

“I was under the influence that she does not know about Peter’s abilities so I’ll go with no.”

“Peter,” Foggy says, “Don’t go with him.”  
Tony’s bristles at that. “Kid, you shouldn’t-”

“Shouldn’t want Mr. Stark?” Matt asks. “Listen to the advice of his lawyers?”

Peter looks up at Tony and smiles. 

Tony’s carefree facade falters. “Alright then. I’ll leave. But you’ll regret it, kid.”

“I’m sure I won’t. You know the way out.”

Peter listens, hears Tony tell MAy that Peter didn’t accept, he’s too committed to his schoolwork after all. Peter breathes a sigh of relief. He’d been afraid Tony would tell Aunt May.

“You alright Pete?” Foggy asks and Peter nods.

“Yeah.”

“You’re Spider-Man then?” Matt asks and Peter knows there’s no fooling either of them and MAtt can pick out a lie a mile away.

“I am. Don’t tell Aunt May yet, please. I promise I’ll tell her.”

They say they won’t tell anyone and Peter believes them. There is client privilege anyway. 

They hang up, clients will be coming soon, and Peter sits on his bed exhausted all of a sudden. He feels like he barely just dodged a metaphorical bullet.


	3. Chapter 3

After Matt had chased Deadpool out of the Kitchen for the fifth time that night he turned to Peter. “Spider-Man, we’ve been working together for a while now.”

“I know.”

“You need training,” DD says and he tilts his head, listening to the people below. “I know a place.” he faces Peter. The lens in his mask hides his eyes, all Peter sees when he looks into them is red. Peter wonders what DD sees. If he can see. “I know who you are,” he says after a beat of silence. “And I think you have a guess as to who I am.

Peter nods and DD pulls the mask off and shakes his hair out. It  _ is  _ Matt. “Before you say anything,” He says hurriedly, “I am very much blind. I just have radar senses.”

Deadpool crashes back onto the roof and Matt lets out a surprised curse. “We doing identity reveals?” Deadpool asks and he looks at Matt who has an arm thrown over his face. “You’re cute,” he tells him. 

“No we aren’t,” Matt tells Deadpool firmly. “We aren’t a team.”

“We could be,” Deadpool points out. “Spidey and I have teamed up before.” 

Matt turns and gives PEter a judgemental look. “Have you, really?”

Peter shrugs. “He doesn’t kill people when I’m with him. It couldn’t hurt for all three of us to team up sometimes. We could protect each other, we’ll have more eyes, ears, power.”

“Ammo,” Deadpool says. 

When Matt glares at him Deadpool he’s quick to say, “I won’t kill anyone when I work with you or Spidey. And I won’t kill anyone in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“How about not at all?” Matt asks.

“Sure,” Deadpool says, shrugging, and it must be the truth because Matt, though he’s still frowning, doesn’t say anything o chase him off again.

“Fine,” Matt says. “I’m Matt.”

“Wade Wilson at your service,” Deadpool, now Wade, says.

“Peter,” Peter says and he takes off his mask because Deadpool knows what Matt looks like. 

Deadpool takes his mask off too, though slower than Peter. His face is covered in waxy looking, jagged scars. 

Later, after numerous team-ups, the citizens dubb them Team Red.


End file.
